This invention relates to computer graphics, augmented reality, and mixed reality. It defines a way to simulate the occlusion of virtual objects by a real person and/or other moveable objects in an augmented reality graphical application.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office records but otherwise reserves all copyright works whatsoever.
In augmented reality, in order to improve realism, it is necessary for real objects to occlude virtual objects. To do this, virtual models of such real objects must be created that correspond in space and time to the location of the real objects. One problem with traditional modeling techniques is that hard edges introduced by polygonal models can be distracting if there is misregistration in augmented reality due to tracking errors and lag.
The purpose of the invention is to create a method to allow a real person or movable physical object to occlude virtual objects in an augmented reality application using a single tracking data sensor for both human and non-human objects. The invention comprises an orthogonal plane billboarding technique that allows textures with fuzzy edges to be used to convey the sense of a soft-edged 3D model in the space. This is done by creating three orthogonal (perpendicular) planes. A texture map is mapped onto each of these planes, consisting of profile views of the object of interest as silhouettes of how they look from each of these directions. One application for this orthogonal plane billboard is the modeling of a human head and torso.